


Thus Began The Hunt

by MichalieS



Series: The Hunter's Journal [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: A Mere Bad Dream, Blood, Bloon Ministration, Burning, Gen, Intro, Other, Stranger - Freeform, The Contract, The Little Ones, Yarnham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS





	

It seemed to be ages since Yarnham had such a long hunt. The night seems so farm from

The night seems so farm from end.

I knew not of this town’s story, not as much as needed, at least.

It was all so blurry when I woke up.

Was I captured by the other people in this town, and brought to that cold room with that awful stench of alcohol and blood from the broken flasks all around this place.

“Oh yes... Paleblood...”

‘Paleblood?’ what is that?

Why am I here?

Who is this man on the wheelchair beside me?

I didn’t know...

“Well, you have come to the right place... Yarnham is the home of blood ministration... You need only unraveled it’s mystery...” said the old man, slowly rolling the wheels so to come closer to me. I tried to stretch myself away from him.

He reeked of some rotting stench of sorts.

“Easy, with a little bit of Yarnham blood of your own...” he said, still rolls himself closer and closer.

He took a piece of paper with a long black feather.

“But first; you will need a contract...” he said, with an eerie grin.

He gave me that feather and thrusted his finger at a blank spot on the page.

I didn’t want to sign at all.

I couldn’t understand that writing.

It felt wrong.

I tried to move my face towards his,

and maybe give a gesture, so he’s give me some more information about this thing I was going to commit to.

“Oh fear not, Or might should you fear of not signing at all..? Let us put it this way... If you refuse to sign, You would surely die... Does it a good enough reason? You see; YOU ARE INFECTED.” he raised his voice with a chuckle. My cold sweat covered my face. I swallowed and signed my name with a swift movement.

“Good... All signed and sealed... Now let us begin the transfusion... Oh, don’t you worry... Whatever happens, you may think it all a mare... Bad dream...” He said and started chuckling again. He linked a needle to my vain, and let a huge blood pack, that seemed so rotten and old, to slowly seep through my body.

I started feeling oddly hot. All seemed as if it was on fire. My face was burning. My body was consumed by flame.

I felt as if i will find my death soon enough.

I gagged and gurgled with my saliva explodes from my mouth.

I could see things... Little skeletons... All seemed too unnatural.

“Ah... You found yourself a hunter..?”


End file.
